Dangdutshitsuji
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Ciel dan Agni sweat drop melihat kelakuan Soma dan Sebastian. Apa yang terjadi? Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Don't like Don't read!


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. This fic? Of course mine.

Warning: OOC, OC satu, AU, gak jelas, dan setumpuk sifat-sifat jelek lainnya. Seperti biasa, siapkan baskom dan kantong muntah. _And, if you're __**don't like**__it, please __**don't read!**_

Title: Dangdutshitsuji

Pair: Hm. Silahkan Anda semua memilihnya setelah membaca fic gaje ini.

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rate: T

Summary: Ciel dan Agni sweat drop melihat kelakuan Soma dan Sebastian. Apa yang terjadi?

Note: LALALALALALALA GUE BARU PULANG DARI JAWA TIMUR LHO! *readers: paduli teuing maneh geus indit henteu*

Jadi gini. Saya kepikiran untuk menulis orific drama(you can read that in my 1st facebook account ^_^) dan sekaligus fic gaje abal ini. Hm. Tadinya mau buat fic drama juga sih, tapi melihat otak saya yang walaupun buat fic dramapun tetep berujung gaje, jadi saya putuskan untuk buat fic parody. Dan saya berterimakasih kepada KLIK! ANTV beserta Putri-Penelope yang sudah memutar dan menyanyikan lagu Keong Racun. Sebagai referensi fic ini. So, enjoy reading!

*u*

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, December 14**__**th**__**, at 12.00 p.m., aula)**_

"Cieeeeeeeeeeel!" seru Soma sembari memeluk Ciel erat.

"Duh! Apaan sih kau! Pergi sana!" teriak Ciel sambil mencoba keluar dari dekapan—eh maaf pelukan—Soma yang kelewat kuat, kayak atlet sumo(lah, bukannya itu harusnya Agni ya?) *author digrepe gajah(?)*

"Uwaaa~! Ciel kok gitu sih? Aku kan udah jauh-jauh dari Indiaaaaaaa!" seru Soma.

"Agni, bisa kau bawa keluar majikanmu ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya akan dibunuhnya jika saya membawanya keluar, Earl," kata Agni.

Tapi tiba-tiba …

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur_

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak lembur_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Mulut komat kemot_

_Matanya melotot_

_Lihat bodi—_

"Sebentar, Ciel!" Soma langsung ambil ponselnya yang udah nyanyiin(?) Keong Racun ampe authornya afal *sowhat*.

"Iya, Lizzie? Iya, kok! Ciel disini! Em, oke! Tenang, aku enggak bakal kasih tahu kok! Oke, Liz! Dadah!" Dan akhirnya Soma menutup flip ponselnya.

Baru saja Ciel akan membuka mulutnya …

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur_

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak lembur_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Mulut komat kemot_

_Matanya melotot_

_Lihat bodi semok_

_Pikiranmu jorok_

_Mentang-mentang kokay_

_Aku dianggap jablay_

_Sori-sori jack_

_Jangan remehkan aku_

_Sori-sori boy_

_Aku bukan cewek murahan~_

"Permisi, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sembari keluar dan meraih ponselnya. Ciel pandang-pandangan sama Agni.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka berdua serempak.

"Iya, Luce. Tenang! Iya. Hm? Eh, jangan! Nanti Tuan Muda bingung! Eng? Boleh saja. Mm? Iya. Itu lebih baik. Oke. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Bye!" Sebastian masuk dengan wajah merona merah.

"Tuan Muda~ Ada cewek cantik bakal kesini~!" seru Sebastian super OOC. Ciel langsung pucat pasi.

"Author, tolong seret Sebastian ke Riau 11 dan bawa Sebastian yang lain(?)." Ciel merintah … saya? Si author-super-pinter? *hajared*

"Maaf, saya bukan author, tapi kembarannya," jawab si author yang diperintah Ciel. Padahal punya kembaran aja enggak authornya. Hadeh.

Sementara Ciel ber-d'oh bersama Agni, Soma dan Sebastian pandang-pandangan.

"Sebastian, kamu suka lagu Keong Racun?" tanya Soma.

"Sangat, Pangeran! Juga Cinta Satu Malam, Sakit Gigi, Kopi Dangdut, Azza, Sekuntum Mawar Merah, dan lain-lain!" jawab Sebastian antusias.

"Uwaaaah! Kita samaaaa!" Soma nubruk Sebastian. Sebastian cuma nyaut tangannya Soma yang ngangkat berdansa.

"Kita sama! Kita sama!" seru mereka berdua. Ciel sama Agni _sweat drop _sambil keringetan.

_Oh, Dewi Kali! Ada salah apakah pangeranku hingga Kau buat seperti ini? _Agni membatin.

_Oh shit! Aku butuh butler baru! Apa kuborong saja Claude ke sini? _Ciel bertanya dalam batinnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang bernama Lucie Anderson bersama Elizabeth Middleford. Ciel diam-diam mengendap ke samping Lucie—yang kebetulan berwajah mirip dengan Elizabeth.

"Liz, kamu kuat melihat kelakuan Sebastian dan Soma?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel! Aku Lizzie! Dia Lucie!" teriak Elizabeth. Ciel mengerjapkan mata.

"AH MAAF LIZZIE-KU SAYANG! AKU ENGGAK SADAR!" Ciel langsung meluk-meluk Elizabeth.

"Ya sudahlah tunanganku sayang(!). Yuk, main!" ajak Elizabeth. Entah kerasukan jin iprit atau apa, Ciel menyetujui. Baru saja mereka berlari selangkah, dari music player di seluruh penjuru ruangan mendendangkan …

_Jatuh bangun ku mengejarmu_

_Tapi dirimu tak mau mengerti_

_Ku sudah memberi segelas air_

_Tapi kau meminta lautan_

_Tak sanggup diriku oh tak sanggup_

Ciel baru mau marah. Tapi …

_Cinta satu malam_

_Oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam_

_Buatku melayang_

_Walau hanya satu malam_

_Hasratku …_

Ciel udah siap marah. Tapi …

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur_

_Dasar kau, keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak lembur_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak hepi-hepi_

_Mulut komat-kemot_

_Matanya melotot_

_Lihat bodi semok_

_Pikiranmu jorok_

_Mentang-mentang kokay_

_Aku dianggap jablay_

_Sori-sori jack_

_Jangan remehkan aku_

_Sori-sori boy_

_Aku bukan cewek murahan~_

_Dasar kau keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur_

_Ngomong gak sopan santun_

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! SOMAN ASMAN KADAR! TURUN KALIAN!" teriak Ciel.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Ada apa Cieeeeel?" tanya Soma kayak orang kesurupan.

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENGINJAK MANSION INI LAGI SELAMA DUA MINGGU!" teriak Ciel.

"Lalu, nanti siapa yang mengurus Anda? Bard kan pekerjaannya memasak dengan _flame thrower_, Finnian menghancurkan taman, dan Mey Rin menghancurkan barang. Apa Anda tahan?" tanya Sebastian.

"PEDULI AMAT! POKOKNYA AKU ENGGAK MAU NGELIAT WAJAH KALIAN LAGI!" teriak Ciel.

Dengan gontai pun duo penyuka dangdut itupun keluar.

Dan dengan ini, cerita selesai.

**Inti cerita:**

**Kalau suka dangdut, boleh aja. Tapi jangan kelewatan kalau enggak mau Ciel kesel!**

_**(OWARI)**_

Kembali dengan Arashiyama Misaki di sini! WooHoo! Thanks God, I can write this! Aku hampir pesimis ini. Habisnya … Surabaya-Bandung kok kedengerannya impossible ya ditempuh sehari? TAPI TERNYATA BISA DONG WALAU SEHARI SEMALEM! *sujud sujud*

Nah, ini persembahan saya(?) setelah pergi.

Then, if you want to flame this fic, that's okay.

If you want to favorite this fic, with pleasure!

If you want to review this fic, I really really accept that!


End file.
